venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazon Adventure
'''Amazon Adventure '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob and his brothers decide to leave their abode and go on a mission. Robert is unclear on what their mission will be, and decides to just find out as he goes. They end up in a forest, and Robert decides that they might as well get some resources from the woods. They smash up some plants and build a platform, but realizes it is too high up. Terrence punches off the front of a box, and decides they shall use it as a step. Some Cannibals riding two wheeler speeders. Robert hides behind a tree with reed leaves growing on it, and trips over one of the cannibal scouts, everyone but Robert then ambushes the seven others, and chops their head off with a blades, and Robert decides to keep the scout hat and uniform the one he killed wore as a memory of this adventure. They decide to us the speeder bikes, and continue biking through the woodlands. As they ride the speeders through the forest, Robert discovers an evil Hei piloting an allterrain scout transport shaped like a Hei. Robert gets his diamond blade and chops uses his stealth to jump from the trees, set a trap, which causes the twigs to smash into the Hei Walker's cockpit, flattening and killing the Hei in the process. Robert then gets inside the Hei Walker, and accidentally stumbles over a tree. Robert gets the walker back in position, and they continue through the forest. Again, Terrence finds some containers, which he punches apart and uses as platforms to continue through the rainforest. Tyler spots four more speeders, and realizes they are about to walk into traps set by some Dlabs. One of the cannibal scouts is riding through the jungle and about to shoot down the brothers with his guns, but a Dlab launches a barrage of stones at him from the tree hideout's catapult, and loses control of the speeder bike, exploding the cannibal in the process. Another cannibal scout is squashed to smithereens by tumbling logs. The next scout soldier is shot with stones by another Dlab. The final rider is killed after getting a rock dropped on his head by a Dlab on a hang-glider. However, the Dlab on the glider accidentally crashes into a tree, killing him and knocking the tree down. Another imperial AT-ST walks over to the brothers, but it turns out to be Terrence, who got another one from killing cannibals while they were watching the Dlabs beat up cannibals with rocks. They continue shooting brown crates with guns and destroying plants, and eventually uncover a bridge ladder, and blocks the Creature Creator creating all the cannibals and malicious Hei, and continue through the forest. Tyler deciphers that an unknown evil has placed creature creators all over the amazon which they must destroy, which will be a challenging objective due to the creature creators being indestructible. Terrence notices two levers, which him and Tyler switch on, and allows them to gain access to an installation. They go over another bridge ladder, make it up the roof, and find yet another Hei walker. The brothers sense acetone peroxide below the levers, which will activate and destroy the walker. Terrence, Tyler, Athansios, and Prisco hit the levers, which explodes the four towers on the roof, and the debris kills the Hei inside. Tyler decides to use the walker as his own to be like Robert and Terrence. The installation opens, revealing five more dromedary robots. The brothers continue walking through the woodlands, each with a dromedary bot, and walk out into the sunset. Category:Season Two